Electronic device manufacturers strive to produce a rich interface for users. Conventional devices use visual and auditory cues to provide feedback to a user. In some interface devices, kinesthetic feedback (such as active and resistive force feedback) and/or tactile feedback (such as vibration, texture, and heat) is also provided to the user, more generally known collectively as “haptic feedback” or “haptic effects”. Haptic feedback can provide cues that enhance and simplify the user interface. Specifically, vibration effects, or vibrotactile haptic effects, may be useful in providing cues to users of electronic devices to alert the user to specific events, or provide realistic feedback to create greater sensory immersion within a simulated or virtual environment.
Haptic feedback has also been increasingly incorporated in portable electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (“PDA”s), portable gaming devices, computer tablets, and a variety of other portable electronic devices. For example, some portable gaming applications are capable of vibrating in a manner similar to control devices (e.g., joysticks, etc.) used with larger-scale gaming systems that are configured to provide haptic feedback. Additionally, devices such as cellular telephones and PDAs are capable of providing various alerts to users by way of vibrations. For example, a cellular telephone can alert a user to an incoming telephone call by vibrating. Similarly, a PDA can alert a user to a scheduled calendar item or provide a user with a reminder for a “to do” list item or calendar appointment.
Increasingly, portable devices are moving away from physical buttons in favor of touchscreen-only user interfaces. This shift allows increased flexibility, reduced parts count, and reduced dependence on mechanical buttons that may be more failure-prone due to moving parts, and is in line with emerging trends in product design. A user of a touchscreen, touch pad, or other type of user interface may still desire the familiar touch and feel of mechanical buttons and may require a wide range of effects to provide information regarding the increasing functionality of these devices. In order to generate a wide range of haptic effects, complex actuator mechanisms have been created.